K : character x reader collection
by silver managarm-518
Summary: Character x Reader. there's so many of them these days I decided to give it a shot. will be dominated by Saru x Reader and Reisi x Reader. please go easy on me. Don't like don't read. Reviews will be highly appreciated :D
1. Sleeping Fushimi

There are so many character x reader fanfics, i decided to give it shot.

This may end up a saru x reader.. or a reisi x reader.. I don't know yet.

..or maybe a drabble. Just maybe.

Yeah. My first contribution to the K fandom, hope you like it!

* * *

"Fushimi-kun, have you finished your monthly report? It has to be submitted today or the lieutenant herself will come to take them to the chief." [_] called while still typing in her computer, updating Scepter 4's strain database.

"...Fushimi-kun?" [_] glanced to the said teen's desk, to see the blue haired boy sleeping soundly.

She sighed, "I guess I have to wake him up before lieutenant Awashima comes here to pick up the report."

[_] stood up, and walk towards the boy's desk.

"Fushimi-kun, wake up." She said as she pats Saruhiko's head.

"Fushimi-kun... wow you're a heavy sleeper aren't you." [_] leans closer to him, and take a good look on his face. He doesn't wear his thick framed glasses. And she have to admit, his face is actually not that bad. If it's not because of his always-present-scowl on his face and his I'm-so-lazy-and-I-don't-want-to-do-anymore-work attitude, she may have liked him already.

Unknowingly, she actually enjoyed the view of of the innocent sleeping Saruhiko.

"enjoying the view aren't you [_]-san?" Saruhiko suddenly said with a smirk on his face.

"Wha—!" [_] gasped in shock and quickly took a step back. Saruhiko picks his glasses up and chuckled upon [_] who is now trying to hide the slight blush on her face.

"Si—since when—"

"Since you called me to submit the monthly report, that is."

"Then why won't you wake up—!"

"Because I'm too lazy to submit them to the chief. And maybe I'm waiting for something else." He said with a smirk.

"Like what, exactly?"

"Maybe.." Saruhiko licked his lips and he stood up, "something like this." He said as he leaned towards her and kissed her softly on the lips. Her eyes went wide, but she is too shocked to push Saruhiko away.

"My, you're actually enjoying this" Saruhiko pulled away with a smirk plastered on his face.

"you—!" [_] blushed red.

"My, my... A lover's quarrel?" Reisi suddenly showed up between them, and smiled upon the sight he is seeing.

"Chief—it's not what it looks like—" [_] turned her head towards The Blue King, and her blush can definitely be seen.

Reisi chuckled, "I happened to pass by, and remembered that the report Fushimi supposed to submit half an hour ago has not been submitted."

Reisi turned attention to Fushimi, "Am I correct, Fushimi-kun?"

Saruhiko clicked his tounge.

"I want the reports done in an hour, Fushimi-kun. Don't forget to update the strain database too [_]-kun" Reisi then turned around towards the door.. "Ah, [_]-kun, you look cute when you blush." Reisi said with a smirk as he left the room, leaving the two clansmen with another paperwork to do.

* * *

Yay I'm done :3

I'm still thinking about continuing this character x reader fic.. well, please leave me a review.

I'd appreciate your reviews :)

Sorry for any grammar mistakes..


	2. The Quarrel in The Park

Thanks for the reviews :3

And here you go, as you Rahel-chan desu requested , a Saru x Reader x Misaki :D

Sorry for the long update, the internet's not cooperating with me these days.

* * *

"Hey, you're quite good at this [_]!" Misaki said as he saw [_] skating with her skateboard.

[_] gave him a happy grin, "Of course! I'm superbly natural at this—watch me!" She said as she picks up her speed.

As Misaki grabs his skateboard to chase her, a certain blue haired teen wearing a hoodie, a mask, and big sunglasses, watching the two behind the bushes.

Saruhiko clicked his tounge, "Why is she so happy with him? She never looked THAT cheerful in the Scepter 4 HQ or with me"

**wait, did she call him 'Misaki-kun'?**

**She never called me 'Saruhiko'. She just call me 'Fushimi-kun'**

**WHY IS THAT?!**

"Hey! It's dangerous to do tricks with such speed [_]!" Misaki yelled at her, but immediately got ignored by the girl. "Come and get me, Misaki-kun!"

As [_] tried to do a trick, she slipped.

"Wha—!"

"Watch out!" a dark figure jumped out of the bushes, as [_] crash landed on the figure.

"[_]! Are you okay?!" Misaki came to her in a hurry, afraid that [_] might be hurt.

"ouch.." The hoodied teen with a crooked glasses groaned in pain, as he just cushioned [_]'s fall.

"AH—I'm so sorry! A-are you okay?!" [_] quickly stood up, not wanting to cause her rescuer anymore pain.

"ah—I'm fine.. are you okay [_]?" As Saruhiko tried to get up, he fixed his glasses.

"I'm fine—wait, how did you know my name?"

**Crap. **Saruhiko thought. **I need an excuse, NOW.**

"Ah—urm—I just—"

"Saru? What are you doing dressing up like your having an alergy against pollen? Spring is still far away, can't you read the calendars right?" Misaki said mockingly, and Saruhiko shot a glare at him.

"..Fushimi-kun? Is that you?" [_]ask Saruhiko who is now pissed by Misaki and stood up as he pulled his mask off, "well, yeah. And what are **you** doing here, with **my **girl Misaki?" Saruhiko said to Misaki mockingly, and started the fire within Misaki.

"What? She's **nobody's** girl, and she's hanging out with **me** now, so get out of our way!" Misaki said angrily as he yanked [_]'s right arm.

"Let's go [_]!" Misaki said as he pulled [_]'s right arm, but her left arm quickly got caught by Saruhiko's strong grip.

"Oh no, you're not going to take **my **girl away from me. Especially **you**, Misaki." Saruhiko said as he pulled [_] closer to him.

"I said, SHE'S WITH ME, SO STAY AWAY YOU DAMNED MONKEY!" Misaki replied angrily at Saruhiko, pulling [_]'s right arm even stronger.

"are your ears plugged or something? I already said SHE'S **MY** GIRL, so **you** should be the one who stayed away from her!" Saruhiko said as he pulled [_] even closer to him with much more force.

"YOU DAMNED MONKEY—!"

"SERIOUSLY GUYS, STOP!" [_] suddenly yelled at both them, "Don't you know that both of you are actually making a scene here?!" [_] continued angrily as she yanked both of her arms free from Misaki and Saruhiko.

"I'm going home! You two are so troublesome!" She said angrily as she picked up her skateboard.

"[_], You want me to walk you home?" Misaki kindly asked her, completely ignoring Saruhiko.

"There's no way someone like you will walk her home, **I am** the one that will walk her home." Saruhiko replied as he pushed Misaki away from [_].

"WHAT—!"

"SERIOUSLY! I CAN WALK MYSELF HOME!" [_] said angrily at them, her skateboard ready to smack the crap out of them, but she quickly turned her back from them, and walked away quickly from them.

"ah—wait up [_]! When can we have a walk together sometimes?!" Saruhiko asked, but quickly got tackled by Misaki.

"OH NO you monkey! She'll be with me!" Misaki said as he pointed his thumb upon himself, and quickly earned a sliding kick from Saruhiko, which made him fall back-first.

[_] stopped on her way, and yelled angrily at the two, "ARGH! OKAY, FINE! I'LL SEE IF I HAVE ANY DAY OFF NEXT WEEK!" and she quickly disappeared from the view as quickly as her legs could take her.

"haha. I bet she'll take me for a walk first once she got her day off" Saruhiko said to Misaki mockingly, succesfully earning a death glare from Misaki.

"Whatever you say you stupid monkey! But she's mine!" Misaki quickly takes his skateboard, and start skating his way away from Saruhiko, leaving him sitting down on his own with a victory smile on his face.

"she's already mine from the start.. and you will never take her away from me Misaki."

* * *

HA! I'm done with another one.

There may be some grammatical errors, so please, kindly point it out to me so I can fix it :D

I may not be able to update quickly, since the internet connection in my place is not in a good condition..

Well, that's all. Please, reviews will be highly appreciated :D


	3. Skipping Dinner

Well, I'm back with another one. A Saru x Reader :D

...I planned on making a Reisi x Reader, but.. my mind won't give me any ideas for it.

To , I'll try to complete your request tomorrow, or maybe the day after tomorrow. I got my hands full too, got assignments to do and all...

...not to mention the crappy internet connection.

Well, enjoy. AH. I FORGOT TO DISCLAIM

I DON'T OWN K. IT'S ALL GORA'S AND GOHAND'S WORK. I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

"I'm home" Saruhiko said as he closed the door, and took off his shoes.

"Oh, welcome back Saruhiko. Why didn't you tell me that you'll be early today? I haven't started preparing dinner." [_] replied from the kitchen, apparently just about to start preparing dinner.

Saruhiko then stood by the door, watching [_] tries to wear the apron.

"You know, you look cute in that." Saruhiko comments, and he smirked, "..and.. you'll look even better with only that." The comment made [_] blush furiously before Saruhiko glomps her from the back, trying to kiss her.

"no! I'm not finished yet, and you better take a shower or the frying pan will the one you kiss tonight!"

"Aww, come one, you're no fun! Let's just skip dinner shall we?" Saruhiko adds as he whispered huskily, "...and skip to the desserts.. if you know what I mean."

The last statement made [_] blush furiously as she tightens her grip on the deadly frying pan, "Ju—Just go take a shower already!"

"Nope. Make me." He said as he tightens his hug more.

And the statement is enough to make the deadly frying pan flew from her grasps, but Saruhiko managed to dodge the deadly blow, and his lips made its way to hers, giving her a light peck. "I guess the frying pan was not able to kiss me today either." He said as he chuckled.

"Then I just have to make sure that the frying pan WILL be the one you kiss next time." [_] replied, as her arms circled around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers.

"my lips are yours, not the frying pan's" He chuckled, then he kissed her warmly.

"So, will you consider my offer of skipping the dinner tonight?"

"It'll be a no." [_] replied shortly.

"why? I know you want me, [_]" He whispered huskily as he nibbled her ears, then his mouth trail down from her ears, planting butterfly kisses on her neck; earning a slight gasp from [_].

Her cheeks felt burning, "Sa—Saruhiko! I said no! Not in the kitchen!"

"ooh, so you're more comfortable in the bed?" He said as he scoop [_] off the floor, carrying her bridal style.

"Sa—Saruhiko! Put me down!" She blushed furiosly as she tried to get her way off Saruhiko. He chuckled, "no way princess, I'll make sure you will have an extraordinary evening with me." He continued to walk to their bedroom, ignoring all the protests from [_].

Once they arrived on their bedroom, "Put me down!"[_] yelled at him as she continue her struggle to free herself from Saruhiko.

"Nope, I won't until I reach the bed with you. hey, don't move to much—wha—!"

And both of them fell on the bed, with Saruhiko pinning her down.

"My, you just can't wait huh?" Saruhiko said as he leans closer to her.

[_] sighed, "I guess there's no point in arguing with you about this.."

"Yes, there is no point in arguing with your husband about this." He said as he kissed her on the lips, "I thought you hated sweet things such as desserts, Saruhiko." [_] Replied as Saruhiko continued kissing her neck, his hands started undoing her apron and her shirt.

"You're my favorite dessert, [_]. The most erresistable dessert on earth." Saruhiko looked at [_] lovingly, then kisses her passionately.

"You have to make it up to me, Saruhiko, you made me skip dinner for this." [_] smirks.

"Of course I will, princess."

* * *

Aaaaand they continue their bedroom tango :D

I can't make smut or lemons, so... I'll leave it up to your imagination :D

Reviews are highly appreciated :D

If there are any grammatical errors, please kindly point it out to me so I can fix it :3


	4. Birthday Present

I'm back :D

How are you my lovely readers?

Thank you for all the reviews guys!

For Guest-san, whoever you are.. thank you for the notice, I've been trying so hard to keep them in their character, I'm trying my best. I'm sorry for the incovenience I cause by it.

At last, I can think of something for Reisi x Reader.

For MikoxreaderxRei... I'm still trying to put all the pieces in my head, so.. please be patient.. Mikoto's personality is something I'm not able to understand yet, so... please wait :3

I don't own Project K. NOW ON TO THE STORY~~

* * *

It's a peaceful night, Reisi is reading a book in the bedroom, already in his night wear, while [_] is sitting in front of the mirror combing her hair.

"[_].. you seemed to have a lot in mind these days. What's the matter?"

[_] stopped combing her hair, put the comb in front of the mirror and stood up, walking to Reisi's side.

"It's.. nothing." [_] answered hesitantly, as she slipped into the bedcovers, then turning off her bedlamp.

Reisi closed his book, "You know you can tell me anything, [_]" He took off his glasses, putting it on the bedside, then turning off the bedlamp by his side.

He layed by her side, his face facing her back.

"[_]..." Reisi called her as his arms pulled her closer to him. "tell me what's bothering you." He said as he nuzzled the crook of her neck.

[_] flipped her back to face him, "..what would you like for tomorrow?"

"hmm? Tomorrow? What's with tomorrow, [_]?" Reisi looked at her, while she tried to avert her gaze from him.

"..It's.. your birthday." She sighed, " And I don't know what to get you this time."

Reisi chuckled, "Just you by my side is already enough for me, [_]." Then he kissed her forehead.

"..but—"

"it's okay, just go to sleep [_]" He said as he caressed her back, making her feel comfortable.

"..okay then.." She moved closer to him, as Reisi kissed her forehead once more, as they mumbled 'good night' to each other before falling asleep together.

The rest of the night carried on peacefully..

In the morning, Reisi's awakened by the sunlight slipping through the curtains of the window, and found his side empty, replaced by a big white box tied with a red ribbon.

He moved closer to the box, and found a tag sticking out of the box with a simple sentence written in red ink.

'For my husband Reisi, happy birthday'

Undoubtly, it's [_]'s hand writing. Reisi smiled reading the note, then he proceeds pulling the ribbon.

As the box opens, a gasp can be heard and the box reveals [_] still in her night gown, There's bow tied by her neck, but overall, she's all tangled in red ribbons.

"AH! Reisi! I didn't expect you to wake up this early—!" She blushed as she tried to free herself from the entanglements, which makes it worse. "I wasn't planning to get myself all tangled up—the ribbons are not cooperating with me!"

Reisi chuckled, "Well... first, I wake up at the usual time I always do, and second, It's quite a silly idea of a present..." there's a pause, "..But I like it." He moved closer to her as he scooped her up, before dropping her back to the bed.

He pinned her down ,"Well, since you are my present.. that means you are mine now... right?"

"Uhh.. Reisi.. would you mind.. untangle me first..?" She said as she's still trying to free herself, her face still red in embarassment.

He smirked, "Well.. not until I'm done with you."

* * *

HWAHAHAHAH

I'm done with another one! :D

How is it? :3

I wanted to make her wearing only her underwear, but.. I guess a short nightgown is fine, right :3

Oh well, I hope you like it. Please, review guys!

If there's a mistake in this fic, please kindly point it out to me so I can fix it :3

See you in the next chapter guys! don't forget to review~


	5. Miracles

I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG UPDATE.

My grandmother was ill, so I have to take care of her, and after that... writer's block.

Not to mention school and all..

Thank you for all the reviews guys! And I'm very happy for all of you who waited for me to update this story!

I don't know if I can keep up with the requests, since I'll be super busy from now on.

I hope this compensates the wait.. I'm still very sorry though.. please accept my apology.

Here ya go, have a Reisi x Reader.

I don't own Project K. They are all Gora's and GoHand's.

* * *

The Blue King sat in a hospital room beside the bed, the soft beeping noise echoing the room, as he watches the girl laying on the hospital bed.

He watches her chest moving up and down slowly, making sure she's still breathing. He stroked her head gently, wiping off the hair that strays to her face, revealing bandages that wrapped her forehead.

"good afternoon [_]. Sorry I didn't came here yesterday. We've found the strain that blew up the train station eight months ago." Then he gently takes her hands in his, glad that he can still feel the warmth she radiate.

"It's been eight months.." He lowered his head and kisses the back of her hand, "..I missed you. I really do."

His head resting on her hands, as he mumbles "...I could have protected you back then." he stayed in that position for a while, before a knock on the door shot him back into reality.

"Ah, Munakata-san. You're here again today. " a nurse appeared from the door, her gentle smile eased a little of the guilt that is building inside the Blue King.

"sorry to bother you Munakata-san. I'll leave as soon as I've checked her life-support systems."

"Take your time, Tatsuya-san. Make sure they work properly."

"of course." She began to check all the tools and machines, checking [_]'s vitals, and while changing the almost empty bag of IV fluids for a new one, she says, "you must love her very dearly Munakata-san."

"is it that obvious?" The Blue King says while still holding [_]'s hands in his.

She smiles, "well, who will go to see a person every single day while being the Blue King, one of the busiest person I knew on earth?"

"hmph." He replied shortly.

"but I guess you should stop blaming yourself too, Munakata-san. I knew you've been blaming yourself for the accident eight months ago." She continued, "accidents happen, but miracles do too. It was a miracle she managed to stay alive even though she was near the explosion that time."

"I don't really believe in miracles, Tatsuya-san."

She smiled, "maybe you should believe in miracles, Munakata-san." She walks away from the bed towards the door, whilst opening it. "please don't hesitate to call me if anything happens."

"I will." He replied shortly.

Once the door's closed, the room is once again silent. The Blue King keeps his head down again, The nurse's words echoing in his head.

"_maybe you should believe in miracles, Munakata-san"_

Maybe believing in them won't be that bad.

_Just this once, please,come back to me._

The Blue squeezes her hand lightly, hoping, that the girl will wake up.

_ Please, wake up._

_If miracles can bring you back to me, I'll believe in them._

_I'll do anything to bring you back._

He can barely hold the tears pooling in his eyes.

And when he felt a light squeeze from the hand he is holding, he shot his head up, to see the girl now fluttering her eyes open, trying to focus her sight on him.

"Rei...si?"

In an instant, he pulled her into his arms, embracing her, his tears now falling down his cheeks.

The Blue King had never been happier in his life,

And for once, The Blue King believed in miracles.

* * *

Was it bad?

..I dunno. It looks like my writing skills are getting rusty.

Please, review!

I'm sorry for any mistakes I've done in this chapter.


End file.
